Disembodied
Disembodied, also known as Donald Duck by the fans, is an iconic Disney character, and a minor antagonist in the game Five Nights at Treasure Island. __TOC__ Description Appearance Disembodied is portrayed as just a disembodied head. Unlike Acephalous, Disembodied doesn't seem to have any body so far, most likely due to the story this game is based on. His head depicts eyes but they are black and shiny. Unlike the original Disembodied and the Disembodied head featured in the original teaser image, he is missing his blue sailor hat. Behavior Original Disembodied starts in the Character Prep 1 with Photo-Negative Mickey. He doesn't appear in any other cameras, and stays in the one spot, until he stares at the camera, signaling that he will show up at the Office. He will randomly teleport into the Office, making loud quack-like sounds. He is non-hostile, similar to Balloon Boy in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. The player must shut off a camera to fend him off. Since the other suits are attracted by noise, if the player neglects to shut off a camera, Disembodied will attract other suits with his loud quacking. The suits will start moving more spasmodically once Disembodied leaves the office desk. Remastered 1.0 Disembodied starts in the Character Prep 1 with Photo-Negative Mickey. He doesn't appear in any other cameras, and stays in the one spot, until he stares at the camera, signaling that he will show up at the Office. He will randomly teleport into the Office, making loud quack-like sounds. He is non-hostile, similar to Balloon Boy in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. The player must shut off a camera to fend him off, or they could shut off the power. Since the other suits are attracted by noise, if the player neglects to shut off a camera or power, Disembodied will attract other suits with his loud quacking. The suits will start moving more spasmodically once Disembodied leaves the office desk. Remastered 2.0 Alone Disembodied starts in the Character Prep 1 with Photo-Negative Mickey. He doesn't appear in any other cameras, and stays in the one spot, until he stares at the camera, signaling that he will show up at the Office. The player must shut off a camera to fend him off, or they could shut off the power. Since the other suits are attracted by noise, if the player neglects to shut off a camera or power, Disembodied will attract other suits with his loud quacking. The suits will start moving more spasmodically once Disembodied leaves the office desk. With Acephalous Acephalous will eventually go to Character Prep 1 and pick up Disembodied, then run through the Meat Freezer while wearing him as a head. The player must hide underneath the desk to avoid them. Trivia * Disembodied is one of the Three suits who won't attack the player, the others being Pluto and Acephalous's head * According to the creepypasta that the game is based off of, Disembodied has a human skull inside him. * In the first promotional artwork image, Disembodied is shown to wear a blue sailor hat like his original counterpart, but the hat is absent in the final game's release, most likely to avoid copyright and/or modelling issues. *Disembodied's quack sound is just one sound repeated with many edits of the pitch and frequency. *The word "Disembodied" means to be separated from or existing without a body. *Disembodied was removed as an active character in Remastered 3.0. See also * Abandoned By Disney — Disembodied is featured (albeit briefly) in this story. Category:Suits Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island